


Fool in Love

by Eriador117



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/pseuds/Eriador117
Summary: Written for a prompt at the Kink Meme:Virgin inquisitorthe title says it all... dorian and inqy are about to get down to business when the inquisitor confesses that he's never had sex before. dorian walks him thru it.+any race+dorian tops+lots of praise





	

Dorian's Birthright was pressing against Max's thigh, not for a moment letting him forget that it was there in his pocket. It took him a few days to pluck up the courage to go and see Dorian about it, though. Dorian had been adamant in saying that he wanted to get the amulet back himself. And here, Max had run roughshod over his feelings and got the amulet for him.

He'd wanted to do something to show Dorian how much he meant to him, and any other gift just seemed pointless, for he knew how much Dorian wanted his Birthright back. Max took a deep breath and ascended the stairs to the library, hoping against hope that Dorian wouldn't be _too_ angry with him.

Max paused at the little alcove. Dorian was seated in his enormous padded chair, a book held in one hand, his eyes glued to the pages. Max felt his heart flip-flop in his chest. Dorian was so handsome, so assured and Max could hardly believe that this sophisticated man was interested in him. Dorian glanced up and set his book aside, smiling at Max.

"Amatus. Good to see you." Dorian stood up and took Max in his arms, kissing him softly in greeting. He pulled back almost at once, as if sensing something was wrong.

"Something on your mind, Max?"

Max nodded, swallowing around the lump in his throat. "I've got something for you. A gift."

Dorian arched his eyebrows. "I see."

Max lifted out the small velvet pouch and handed it to Dorian, who opened the drawstrings at the top and removed his Birthright. Dorian sighed, holding the amulet up to the light. "I told you I would get it back on my own. Now, I'm indebted to you."

"I didn't do it so that you would be indebted to me, Dorian. I did it for you. I know how much it meant to you."

Dorian shook his head. "Are you really that naive, Max? Anyone intelligent would cosy up to the Inquisitor, get on his good side. He can shower you with gifts and power. That's what they'll say. I'm the Magister who's using you."

"I – I didn't know that you were worried about that sort of thing."

"I don't care what they say about _me_. Maker knows I've given them enough ammunition there. I care what they say bout _us_. I don't want you to be the object of gossip and scandal."

Max's heart lifted. _He said us!_ "So there is still an us? You're not angry with me?"

"I'm a little annoyed that I couldn't think of a plan to get my Birthright back, but angry with you, Amatus? Angry with that beautiful face, never. I was an ass earlier at the merchant's, it seems to be my speciality lately. Thank you, Amatus. And I will repay you, I promise." Dorian bowed, then pulled Max in for another kiss. This one wasn't a quick greeting. This one was all tongues and teeth, Dorian's hands cupping his arse cheeks and pulling Max tight against him. Max felt almost light-headed with the desire coursing through him. He could feel their erections pressing against each other and Dorian seemed in no hurry to end their passionate embrace, but they weren't anywhere private. Someone dropped a book and they pulled apart, grinning like naughty children who'd been caught sneaking treats from the kitchen.

"Have you been to your quarters lately?" Dorian asked, his face flushed and his lips still glistening from their shared kiss.

"Not recently, no."

"Do, when you have a moment. There's something there you might like."

Max nodded, then couldn't resist diving in for another kiss.

* * *

Max had looked through all his desk drawers, he even searched the upper balcony in his room, but there was nothing there except for buckets of paint and dust sheets covering broken furniture. If Dorian had left him a gift, it was hidden very well. Max searched through the papers on his desk, wondering if maybe Dorian had left a thin book there. But no, it was all Inquisition reports, nothing that might have been considered a gift.

"So," Dorian's voice from behind him startled Max and he whirled round, clutching his chest.

"Dorian! I wasn't expecting you."

Dorian prowled towards him, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "It's all very nice, this flirting business. But perhaps we could dispense with the chit-chat and get down to something more _primal_." Dorian leaned in behind him, Max could feel Dorian's body-heat on his back. Dorian smelled of something herbal from his soap, but there was an earthier, muskier scent too. Max's cock jerked against the placket of his trousers and he had to bite back a moan of want. Dorian leaned over to whisper hoarsely in his ear. "I suppose it really depends. How _bad_ does the Inquisitor want to be?"

Max's legs had turned to water and it took all of his concentration to pull out of Dorian's orbit.

"Do we need to move things this quickly?" Max asked.

"Quickly? By my standards we've been positively chaste! If my intentions have been unwanted, you just have to say."

"No, it's not that," said Max, feeling his face heat.

"Maxwell Trevelyan, are you blushing? Wait, you have done this sort of thing before, haven't you?"

Max shook his head. "I've never done it before. Sex."

Dorian gaped at him. "What, never? No secret trysts with the other apprentices?"

"The Ostwick Circle was very strict. We were watched constantly by templars. There wasn't a chance to get up to anything. I've never even – you know..." Max glanced down at his groin, his face flaming again. It was so obvious to see with his pale complexion.

"You've never touched yourself? Not even when you were out of the Circle?"

"I still felt a bit uncomfortable in my body. All those rants from the templars how we were sinful. When the boys had wet dreams, they were taken and scrubbed raw in boiling water, to get the evil out of us."

"Oh, Max," Dorian said softly. "I had no idea. I mean, I knew there were Circles in the South and that templars ruled over them, but I thought they were more like ours, you know? Academies and universities. I had no idea of this sort of mistreatment went on. Are you – are you all right?"

"I will be, thank you. For not laughing at me. For not judging me. I do want a more physical relationship with you, Dorian. I'm just afraid of disappointing you."

"Why would you disappoint me?"

"Because I don't know what to do!"

Dorian grinned. "But that's the beauty of it, Amatus. I get to _teach_ you all about it."

"Oh Maker!" Max groaned and grabbed Dorian's hips, pulling him in close for a passionate kiss. They kissed and kissed, stealing the breath from each other. They were so close together there was hardly a breath of air between them. Dorian nibbled on Max's bottom lip, then soothed the hurt with a soft swipe of tongue. Max had all but melted against him. His legs felt like water and he wondered that he could still stand. He'd always known Dorian was a good kisser but tonight it was even better because he knew the kisses were a prelude to something else. And if Dorian made love as well as he kissed, well Max knew he was in for one hell of a night.

Dorian removed his mouth and Max made a noise somewhere between a moan and a whimper, disappointed at the loss. He wasn't disappointed for long. Dorian licked the shell of his ear, tracing the whorls and skin with his tongue and Max thought for sure he might come in his smallclothes at this rate. "Dorian!" He gasped and writhed in Dorian's arms.

"I think you're a bit overdressed, don't you?" Dorian unbuttoned the top button of Max's awful beige jacket and Max couldn't stop himself from tensing a little at that. "Amatus? What's wrong?"

"I – I am somewhat scarred," Max admitted. "You'll think me ugly."

"There is nothing ugly about you, Max. And everyone has scars. It's just that some of them aren't visible. But in here, it's just us. No templars, no abusers of any sort. You will tell me if you don't like something, won't you?"

Max nodded and helped Dorian with the buttons so that soon the jacket was tossed aside and Dorian gazed at Max's naked chest, scars and all. "Beautiful," Dorian breathed and bent down to kiss the worst of the scars. They weren't painful, not any more, just a reminder of the awful time he'd had at the Circle and Max let himself relax. Dorian hadn't run screaming in the other direction when he'd seen Max's body, quite the opposite. Dorian kissed all over his chest, skirting back up to suck at his nipples, the continued his journey south to Max's lower belly and the trail of hair that led beneath his breeches. 

On his knees now, Dorian looked up at him with lidded eyes and licked his lips. "I want to taste you," Dorian rasped harshly and from the tugging of the laces on his breeches, Max knew exactly where Dorian wanted to taste him.

"Please!" Max moaned and only refrained from arching his hips by sheer force of will.

Dorian tugged at his breeches and smallclothes, pulling both down in one fell swoop. When they were around his ankles, Dorian lifted up one leg, then the other so that he could remove them. Max's cock was so hard he ached with it and precome was dribbling in a steady stream onto the floor of his bedroom.

Dorian scraped his nails lightly along Max's length and Max almost fell to the ground in his pleasure. He had nothing to compare it to, every sensation Dorian was wringing from him was entirely new and he revelled in them. Giving him one last glance, Dorian bent his head and took the head of Max's cock in his mouth. He sucked and licked at a delicate pace, teasing, feathery touches that were both too much and not enough.

Dorian bobbed his head, taking him in deeper with every breath until Max felt Dorian's nose press against his groin. He'd never felt anything like it and he howled his ecstasy to the room. Max's fingers sought out Dorian's hair, but then he changed direction and placed his hands on Dorian's shoulders instead.

Dorian grinned around the cock in his mouth and Max guessed it was one of approval for not disturbing Dorian's perfectly coiffed locks. There was a strange swooping sensation in Max's belly and lower still, in his cock and balls. Max's hips bucked of their own accord, he just couldn't keep still any longer. It felt like he was fucking Dorian's mouth and just the thought of that was enough to undo him. "Dorian! Fuck! Ohhh! Ohhh!" Max came in five short, sharp pulses, his release sliding down Dorian's throat. Some dripped back out, staining Dorian's moustache, like cream on black velvet. Max's legs gave way and he would have fallen if not for Dorian's arms around him as he lowered him to the ground. They kissed some more, Max on Dorian's lap, sharing Max's taste between them.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to come so soon," said Max. "Or in your mouth."

"I wanted you to come like that," said Dorian. "I wanted to taste you, remember? And the night is still young. You didn't think you were only going to have one orgasm tonight, did you?"

"Andraste have mercy!" Max moaned and felt his cock twitch against his thigh. "Shall we move this to the bed?"

"Sounds good to me. My old knees aren't what they were."

Max laughed. "You aren't old." He fumbled with the clasps and buckles of Dorian's outfit, but couldn't seem to get anywhere, his hands were shaking too much. Dorian stood up, then held out his hand to help Max up from the floor.

"Allow me, Amatus." Dorian clicked at one clasp and the whole outfit came undone at once, slithering around Dorian's ankle.

Max stared and then stared some more at the sight before him. Dorian was perfect in every way. No blemish marked his dark honey-kissed skin. His shoulders were broad, his chest tapering in at the waist and hips. His chest was hairless with two dark brown nipples, but there was neat triangle of trimmed hair nestling Dorian's cock. And his cock. Maker, there was a cock that deserved to be worshipped. Max's mouth watered, but he decided to leave that treat for another day. And then Max realised what seeing that perfect cock meant. "You don't wear smallclothes?"

"Not tonight, now when I hoped what we might be getting up to."

"Good thinking," said Max. Max walked over to the bed, swaying his hips so that Dorian could have a good view of his arse. He yelped in surprise when Dorian swatted him lightly on said arse.

"You, my dear Inquisitor are far too tempting for your own good. Do you know how many nights I've lain awake imagining you in positions that the Chantry would disapprove of?"

"Probably about as many as me," said Max, turning to kiss him. "I may not have done it before, but I've fantasised about it many times. Fantasised about you taking me so hard that I can barely walk or even sit down the next day."

"And that's how you want it? You want to be on the receiving end as it were?"

"Oh, yes," Max moaned and fell backwards onto the bed. "I need you, Dorian."

"Then, Amatus, you are going to have me."

Dorian bent down and rummaged through his discarded clothes, giving Max a view of his well-formed arse and thighs. A few moments later, Dorian stood back up and gave the vial in his hand a little shake. "Something to ease the way, Amatus."

Max nodded and scooted up the bed so that he was resting against the pillows and Dorian could kneel between his legs. "I am honoured that you allow me this gift, Amatus. The gift of your virginity."

"That almost sounds like a ritual," said Max.

"There used to be a tradition in Tevinter where an older man would take a younger one under his wing and teach him everything he needed to know of the world, including sex. And the younger man was usually a virgin and it was his mentor who was his first."

Max eyes widened. "So you and Alexius?"

"Maker's breath, no!" Dorian laughed. "Alexius had no interest in men like that. He was just my mentor, there was nothing sexual between us. Or Felix, if that was worrying you. We were just very good friends. The tradition no longer exists, at least not in public anyway. I'm sure there are some in the Imperium who still pursue it, but I never found anyone like that."

Max sat up, leaning his head on his hand. "So who was your first, then?"

"It's such a cliche. My father's Stable Master. I'd been eyeing the man up for months. Brawny, muscled, hard chest, arms that could snap you in half. I could never keep away. My father just thought I was showing an interest in his horses! It happened when my father was away on business for the Magisterium, the man wouldn't have dared done anything if my father had still be at the estate. But he'd had his eye on me too and we soon ended up in the hay loft, me with my legs in the air and a smirk on my lips."

"Was it good? Did it hurt?" Max asked. He'd heard that the first time hurt, for women and men too.

"It did," Dorian admitted. "But that's all part of it. It was a good hurt, if that makes sense? He was my first, I'll always remember him, no matter who else I might be with. You'll remember me too, Max, even if you end up with someone else in the future. A part of you will always have a part of me inside you."

"I don't want anyone else, Dorian." Max leaned up and kissed him softly, "I only want you. I've only ever wanted you. I've never felt like this about anyone before."

Dorian pushed Max back down and kissed him, their bodies pressing close. Max's cock pressed against the hollow of Dorian's hipbone and he knew it would be so easy to come like this, just kissing and rubbing. But he wanted more, he needed more. Max reluctantly pulled his mouth away. "I want to come with you inside me, Dorian," Max whispered.

Dorian groaned and reached for the vial and coated his fingers with the oil. He knelt up between Max's legs again and Max felt a little bereft at the loss of that hot body on top of his. "Legs apart, feet flat on the bed, knees up," Dorian ordered and Max was left in no doubt that it was an order. He obeyed, feeling very _open_ like that.

Dorian shuffled forward on his knees and trailed his oiled fingers along Max's left inner thigh, then the right one before finally diving between his legs and the secret passage nestled between them. Max grunted as the first finger breached him, it wasn't pain, not really, just felt strange and full. "Relax, Amatus, just let it happen. You're doing so well."

Max nodded and braced himself for the next finger. He was more used to the sensation now and he relaxed like Dorian had suggested. The second finger slid in easily to join his fellow. Dorian moved them around and around, as if seeking, searching for something. When he found it, Max cried out and almost bucked entirely off the bed, his left hand shooting a line of green light onto the ceiling. "Andraste have mercy!"

"Ah, the wonders of the prostate," said Dorian, leaning down to kiss Max firmly once more. He pushed the third finger in while they were still kissing and Max definitely felt some discomfort at that. It wasn't anything he would have described as pain. He'd had more pain when he'd stubbed his toe on a bedpost. Dorian kept teasing him, kept stretching him until Max was almost delirious with the pleasure.

"In me! In me!" Max pleaded when another brush of his prostate almost sent him into orbit.

"Ready for me, Amatus?" Dorian asked, still twirling his fingers inside Max.

Max nodded, too emotional for words.

"I'll go as slow as you need me to, Max. Let me know if I'm hurting you."

Dorian pulled his fingers out, making Max ache with an emptiness he had never felt before. He yearned to be filled. Dorian settled between his legs, pushing Max's thighs apart.

At the first press of Dorian's cock against his entrance, Max couldn't help tensing up and his breath became too fast and erratic.

"Relax, Amatus. Breathe through it. Breathe with me. In. Out. In. Out. There, good man. It does get better, I promise."

Max suited his actions to Dorian's words and soon he felt Dorian's length fill him. Dorian took his time, letting Max adjust to the stretch, to the fullness of Dorian's cock. His cock was much thicker than Dorian's fingers and Max could feel every bump and ridge caressed by his own inner wall. Soon, Dorian was fully seated and Max felt Dorian's balls right up against the skin of his buttocks.

Dorian was covered in a light sheen of sweat and his arm muscles strained to hold himself still. Maker, the man must have a will of iron! Max had come once already tonight, but Dorian hadn't. He must be desperate by now, and yet he still held back, for fear of hurting Max.

"You can move, Dorian," Max said softly. "I won't break."

"Thank the Maker for that!"

And move, Dorian did. His thrust started slow, but soon sped up until Max was being pushed backwards up the bed and the headboard rattled against the wall behind them. This is what Max had been yearning for, what he had been waiting for. The length of Dorian filling him, to be well-used and fucked like there was no tomorrow. Max clawed at the bedclothes and moaned, his heartbeat pounded in his ears like surf against sand. His cock throbbed between his legs. The initial pain as Dorian first breached him had long given way to pleasure.

All too soon, Max felt the tell-tale tingles in his cock and sac. "Dorian! I'm close!" Max warned.

"Yes!" Dorian hissed. "Come for me, Max, come for me _now_!"

And as if the words were permission, Max came in a rush of hot white heat, without his cock ever being touched. Ropes of seed fountained out of his cock, splattering his and Dorian's chests, some even reached Max's cheek. His buttocks and thighs clenched as he kept coming and coming.

"Fuck! Max! Fuck!" Dorian howled as he too found his release, his hands tightening on Max's thighs as he bathed Max's channel with wet warmth. Max wrapped his arms around him and tugged Dorian down for a kiss. They both shuddered and trembled through the aftershocks.

Dorian's cock slipped out of him and Dorian lay flat on the bed beside Max, his arm resting across his forehead. Max's arse felt a bit weird, all open and squelchy. He thought the bedspread might have been ruined beyond redemption. "I think Josephine is going to kill us. This bedspread was a gift from the Marquis of Serrault."

"If that's all we have to worry about, we're probably good."

"You haven't seen Josephine in one of her bad moods."

"I don't think I've ever seen her in a good one," Dorian said. "Evil Tevinter Magister here and all."

"You're not a Magister and you're not evil." Max lifted one of the pillows propped himself upon it, chest down. "So – um – how was it for you?" Max asked shyly, although he wondered how he could still be shy after all they'd been doing.

"My student is looking for top marks, is he?" Dorian smirked. "Very well, Amatus. It was – transcendent."

"Wow! You're something of a poet sometimes, you know."

"And how was it for you? Something you'd care to repeat in the future?" Dorian sounded so hesitant, so unsure of himself that Max was lost for words for a few moments. Dorian normally seemed so self-assured but just then Max realised the truth of it. Dorian was unsure, in matters of the heart at least. 

"You seem a little distracted," Max said.

"Sex will do that, it's distracting," Dorian replied.

"I heard a rumour." Max smirked at him.

Dorian sighed and sat up on the bed, rubbing his hand through his hair. Max sat up at once, knowing it was something serious if Dorian didn't mind his hair getting messed up. "All right," said Dorian. "The truth. There is something I want. We could end things here, maybe keep it light and fun, carry on with killing archdemons and such. I won't be pleased, but maybe now's better than later. Later might be dangerous."

"Why dangerous?"

"Walking away might be harder then."

"Dorian, I thought you knew how much I care for you. I want more than just fun, Dorian. I love you."

Dorian gaped at him for a few moments. "I – I was expecting something else. Where I come from, anything between two men, it's all physical. It's all about the pleasure, nothing else. Lust and sex. Not love. You learn not to hope for more, you'd be foolish to."

"Then let's be foolish. This is more, Dorian, right here."

"I'm beginning to see that." Dorian leaned over to kiss him, pushing Max back down on the bed. "Let''s be fools together."

THE END


End file.
